


Adore

by ellerkay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Justin Hammer, Frottage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Justin is granted permission to blow Tony in a bathroom stall.





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382046) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 

> This is a response fic to EnInkahootz's wonderful fic "Loathe," which I read and loved and immediately was compelled to write from Justin's POV. PLEASE read and leave kudos/comments/etc. on hers because it is amazing and she did 90% of the heavy lifting. I got to just swoop in and steal her scene and do the POV of my favorite idiot dumpster fire son.

“Okay fine,” Tony agreed. “Just this once.”

Justin’s heart swelled with delight as he gazed at Tony adoringly, thunderstruck that Tony had agreed to his proposition. Tony was looking at him, nose wrinkled in disgust. Justin, afraid Tony might change his mind, decided some expression of gratitude was in order.

“Oh, Anthony, thank – ”

“No talking,” Tony commanded. His palm connected with Justin’s chest, shoving him into a bathroom stall. The unexpected push and the thrill of Tony’s touch made Justin stumble and fall to the floor. It was filthy, but Justin didn’t care even the tiniest bit as he crawled to Tony. He fumbled eagerly with Tony’s pants. He could feel a huge smile spread across his face when he found that Tony Stark was _already hard_. Because of _him_. All he could do was stare. Justin was so hard himself that he felt giddy.

“For fuck’s sake, get on with it,” Tony snapped.

The annoyed tone just turned Justin on more and he moaned aloud. “Mmm, Anthony – “

“No. Talking.” Suddenly both Tony’s hands were on Justin’s head, one in his hair and pulling, which hurt so good that for a second Justin thought he was going to come right then and there. Instead, his mouth fell open almost of its own accord. Tony pushed in fast enough to make him gag, and somehow even _that_ was hot. Tony Stark using him…

Tony started fucking his face hard, pulling his hair, and it was all Justin could do to gasp for air. Tears stung his eyes; he never wanted it to end.

“Hate you,” Tony barked as he came. Justin moaned, swallowing every drop of Tony’s release, desperate not to miss a molecule.

A moment later Tony had pulled out, zipped up his pants, and was gone without another word. Justin pressed his hand to his erection, straining against his fly. He thrust his hips twice and came in his pants with a drawn-out groan, still kneeling on the bathroom floor.

_He came for me,_ Justin thought dizzily as he collapsed against the wall, another huge smile overtaking his face.


End file.
